


Robin's Gratitude

by Hitoride



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Nipple Play, PWP, Post-Time Skip, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:03:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitoride/pseuds/Hitoride
Summary: Robin wants to show her captain how much she appreciates everything he has done for her.





	Robin's Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Post-time skip. PWP. That's all you need to know ;D

Robin wants Luffy. She has felt this way for a while now. Luffy had saved her when she did not want to be. Refused to let her leave when she turned herself over. Convinced her that her life was worth living. Proved to her that she was not alone and never would be. Now, she is surrounded by people who love her, but there is only one she wants more from.

She glanced at Luffy during dinner. He was stuffing his face per usual and stealing food from the others (including herself). He must have felt her gaze because he looked at her and smiled. That big smile that she adores so much. She smiled back and Luffy went back to eating, only to find he had no food left, and started begging Sanji for more.

It was later that night Robin decided to show her gratitude to her captain.

It was the dead of night and Luffy was sneaking into the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. He stiffened when he felt a presence enter the room. Luffy noticed it was not hostile so it couldn’t have been Sanji. He turned and saw Robin standing in the doorway. 

“Robin? What are you doing up?” 

Robin smiled, “I just wanted to thank you.” 

Luffy was confused, “For what?” 

“For all that you have done for me.” 

“Are you talking about Ennies Lobby?” Robin sauntered forward until the were almost touching, “That, and other things.” 

“What other things?” 

“Let’s go to bed and I’ll show you.” 

“Naaah, but Robin I’m hungry…”

She took his hand as an incentive to follow her. “I promise what I will give you is much better.”

She led Luffy into the women’s room. Luckily, Nami had fallen asleep in the library doing research on the log pose reactions to magnetic fields. 

“Robin? Why are we in-“ 

Robin pushed Luffy onto her bed. Luffy landed on his back and Robin straddled him. She sprouted a hand to pin both arms above his head. Luffy looked up at her with a curious expression, “Robin?” Robin paused, looking at Luffy thoughtfully; she knew it was unlikely that Luffy would pick up on any innuendos. She smiled seductively and said, “Luffy, I think you are very attractive and I want to touch your body in a sexual manner. Will you let me do that?” Luffy’s eyes widened, and then he grinned, “Sure!” Robin felt ecstatic, “Tell me if I do anything you don’t like ok?” Luffy nodded, “Ok.” 

Robin proceeded to remove Luffy’s clothing until he was completely naked under her and took a moment to admire Luffy’s body. Luffy looked at Robin expectantly and gasped when she sprouted hands on his sides that proceeded to play with his nipples.

“Ahh Robin...” 

As the hands were stimulating his nipples, Robin knelt between Luffy’s legs. Robin spread Luffy’s legs to reveal his tight pucker. She sprouted an arm in between his legs and circled a single digit around his rim. Because Luffy was rubber, he needed no preparation. Robin continued teasing him until he started trembling in anticipation. 

“Robin..please..” Luffy whimpered. 

Robin gave in and inserted one finger. Luffy moaned and bucked his hips and she took it as a good sign. Her first finger went in as easily as she expected so she inserted a second. Robin then rocked both fingers forward searching for Luffy’s sweet spot. She knew she found it when Luffy cried out and arched his back in pleasure. Robin did not want him to wake the crew so she sprouted an arm next to Luffy’s head and held her hand firmly over his mouth. Robin wrapped her hand around Luffy’s cock and started to pump him with firm strokes. Robin took pride as Luffy became puddy in her hands. On her next upstroke, she rubbed her thumb over his slit, which had started to leak precum. Luffy could not believe the amount of pleasure he was receiving and didn’t even notice when tears started to roll down his cheeks. With one last stroke, Luffy’s toes curled and he screamed behind Robin’s hand as he came all over his chest. Robin continued her ministrations until Luffy started to twitch from over sensitivity. Robin watched as Luffy’s breathing evened out. She was about to say something, but heard snores and noticed he had fallen asleep. She leaned over and kissed him and wiped his tears. Robin smiled and snuggled up to Luffy’s side and let sleep take her as well.


End file.
